xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Master Monk Guan
.png|300px |enemy= Hannibal Roy Bean |wu=Fancy Feet | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 3 | story number = 7 |epcount= 46 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Steven Sustarsic | director = Stephen Sandoval |editor= Tim Iverson |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = November 19, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 301 |prev= Oil in the Family |next= Dream Stalker |video= 46 - }} "The Return of Master Monk Guan" is the forty-sixth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Stephen Sandoval. It was originally broadcast in the United States on Kids WB on November 19, 2005. __TOC__ Overview In preparation for going up against Hannibal Bean, Master Fung sends the Warriors and Dojo to a new temple, which turns out to be run by Master Monk Guan. Due to the rough training and hostility with Guan, Raimundo quits and seemingly joins Hannibal Bean. Synopsis The episode begins with the Warriors heading for the Fancy Feet; however, Hannibal Roy Bean gets to it first. As the Warriors try to get it back, Hannibal summons the Blind Swordsman and requests that he get rid of the Warriors. The Blind Swordsman releases a swarm of bats that overwhelm the Warriors and lets Hannibal get away with the Fancy Feet. After getting washed from the guano in which they were covered, the Warriors ask Master Fung for advice, but he has none. After Raimundo and Dojo try to give him some ideas, Master Fung explains to them they'll be going to a new temple for a while to prepare against Hannibal. Dojo is against it, but the four Warriors agree reluctantly. As they fly to the new temple, they are surprised to find Master Monk Guan is running it. While having a meal, Master Monk Guan explains that one of them will retrieve the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman from Hannibal. Omi is certain it's him. Early in the morning, Master Monk Guan comes in, ringing a gong and yelling for everyone to get up, pronto. When everyone staggers up, he explains they will follow him with no questions. But Raimundo raises his hand for a question and ends up getting 20 push-ups for it. They start with a five-mile run before training. Afterwards, Master Monk Guan sends them to chores, which they do easily with their Wudai skills. When Master Monk Guan tells them to do the clean-up again, Raimundo says, "But they're clean enough to eat off, see?" Master Monk Guan takes that as a question, and Raimundo gets more push-ups. And finally it was onto training, but not what the Warriors had in mind. Kimiko gets clobbered by spinning columns, Clay gets squashed by a revolving slope and Omi finds it hard to get by rotating swords. After the four try to balance on elevating poles, Raimundo decides to rest since Master Monk Guan is not there, but it turns out he was. Because of his stupidity, Master Monk Guan declares Raimundo to be a clown and will have a fitting name: Bobo. He then says if he does not like it, he can leave. Raimundo breaks down and cries not to do that, and the others tend to him, except for Omi, who finds it hilarious. While training with their Wudai Weapons, the others find Raimundo cutting onions and crying, so Kimiko decides to ask Master Monk Guan to lay off. But he says to everyone, that from now on, if "Bobo" does something wrong, he will not be punished, but the rest of them will. Raimundo demands, "Why should they suffer for my mistake?" And with that, Omi, Kimiko and Clay get 50 push-ups. In a fury, Raimundo tells them to stop, as they will not be worrying about him anymore because he quits, and he leaves the temple. Throughout all of this, Hannibal is closely watching. Raimundo strides through a forest only to run into Hannibal in his armor, who tells Raimundo there was no excuse for the way he was treated, bullied and humiliated. So he offers Raimundo revenge and a place at his side of evil, and Raimundo accepts. He returns to the temple to steal Shen Gong Wu, but he is caught instantly, and he fights all his friends. Pushed back by Master Monk Guan, Raimundo throws Hannibal the sack of stolen Wu, but Omi intercepts it with the Shimo Staff. Then, Hannibal calls the Blind Swordsman, who summons an army of spiders. The Warriors are able to go through them, and Omi uses the Shimo Staff to touch the sack of Wu along with Raimundo. A Xiaolin Showdown is called, with Raimundo betting the Fancy Feet and Omi resorting to the Gills of Hamachi. The contest is a sparring match on a high column in the ocean, with the others watching aboard Dojo's boat form. At first, Omi makes quick work of Raimundo, but the Fancy Feet allow Raimundo to outmove and beat up Omi. Omi then uses his water abilities to raise the ocean level, using the Gills of Hamachi to hide underwater. Raimundo responds by using his wind abilities to suck up all the water, leaving Omi gasping for breath on the boat-Dojo, seemingly out of action. However, Master Monk Guan calls for a further round to the showdown by calling a Shen Yi Bu All-In. He wagers every single Shen Gong Wu they have against the ones Hannibal and Raimundo stole, plus the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman. Hannibal accepts, and the Showdown continues. Omi, who can barely stand, does a weak karate chop and is surprised when Raimundo staggers as if hurt, collapses and ends the showdown. Hannibal is furious, but Dojo explains it was a Xiaolin Showdown Dive. After Hannibal says his threatening words and leaves, Raimundo and Master Monk Guan reveal that it was all an act to get the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman, and they could not tell anyone for fear of alerting Hannibal to what was going on. Omi's gobsmacked by this and saddened by the fact that Raimundo was the one to chosen all along and not him. Master Monk Guan tells Omi that while he's got many talents, he felt that Raimundo was the better person for the job due to having a much shadier and more rebellious nature than Omi. The following morning, while Clay is treating Omi's injuries, Master Monk Guan presents Raimundo with a Spear of Guan. Omi is confused, for he has the Spear of Guan, but he finds out Master Monk Guan has an entire case full, and Raimundo got #384, which, as Master Monk Guan mentions, was one of his favorites. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Shen Yi Bu All-In |contest= Xiaolin Sparring |prize= Stolen Shen Gong Wu, All Xiaolin Wu, Treasure of the Blind Swordsman |competitors= Omi, Raimundo |wagers= Gills of Hamachi, Fancy Feet |outcome= Omi wins |video= Shen Yi Bu All-In - Xiaolin Sparring }} Xiaolin Sparring Raimundo and Omi (with the Shimo Staff) touch the bag of Wu at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Raimundo wagers his Fancy Feet against Omi's Gills of Hamachi, and the game is Xiaolin Sparring. When the showdown starts, three platforms rise out of the water, with Omi and Raimundo on one of them. They are both evenly matched, but Raimundo uses the Fancy Feet to give him an advantage. His kicks and jumps are quicker than Omi's, and he is able to continue to wear him out. Raimundo knocks Omi in the water, then jumps in and knocks him back onto land. Master Monk Guan gives Omi some encouragement, and he uses his Wudai move to raise the water level and submerge the platforms. Omi uses the Gills of Hamachi to allow breathing, but Raimundo uses his Wudai move to blow away all the water, leaving Omi flopping around in Dojo's boat trying to breathe. Hannibal is gloating over his victory, and Guan offers to raise the stakes in the middle of the showdown. Dojo calls an official time-out, and Hannibal wagers his Treasure of the Blind Swordsman against the rest of Guan's Shen Gong Wu. The other monks are unsure if he should do this, but Hannibal accepts, and the showdown continues. Dojo flies Omi back up to the top platform, and Omi removes the Gills of Hamachi. Omi is very weak, and Raimundo is about to finish him, when he suddenly falls over, defeated, purposely losing the showdown and winning the showdown for Omi. Trivia *This is the only episode that Jack Spicer doesn't appear in (he's also not mentioned in it, either). *'Goof': In one scene, Omi's injuries he received in the showdown disappear until the next scene where they reappear when the other monks find out that Raimundo's actions were just an act. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown